You Found Me
by SwashyJane
Summary: This is me dreaming about season 9. Basically AU. Chloe and Jimmy fluff. Not finished but hopefully i will update frequently!
1. Chapter 1

You Found Me

Disclamer: I don't own smallville, if I did I would be sitting in a writers room, not on my bed with my laptop

Pairings: Chimmy

Set After Doomsday, Chloe's POV

Prolouge: It had been six months. Six months since she had lost everything and everyone. Six months since her husband died in her arms. Chloe felt so guilty for not listening to Oliver, that she wanted to kill herself. His words echoed her ears every waking second in the past six months. _"How did you think this was going to end Chloe?". _For sure she had planned her own death or self sacrifice as some may say, but not Jimmy's. Maybe she did this to protect Clark, and she did, but really it was for Jimmy. Every night after their fateful wedding she would have nightmares of the beast mulling him at their reception. All she had wanted to do was protect him, and her choices ended up doing the opposite. Instead they killed him. It was entirely her fault. Why couldn't she have listened to Oliver and let him kill Davis and the beast. (While they were still one). The most disturbing part about it that even after she had seperated Davis from Doomsday, Davis was still a cold blooded killer. How did she know that? Because she watched Davis and Jimmy kill each other in a matter of minutes. In a matter of minutes her whole entire world and future fell apart. It wasn't until after Jimmy was dead and buried that Chloe realized Davis was dead as well. All she cared about was Jimmy, and now that he was gone she was all alone. Clark was gone, so was Lois, and Lana was AWOL, Chloe had never felt more alone.

Watchtower

Chloe Olsen walked down the hallway of her new home. The late wedding present from Jimmy, which now she referred to as the watchtower. She did admit though, the house was creepy when she was alone. She knew that isn't how it was supposed to be. Jimmy and her should have been sitting together in the living room talking about the days events or out do dinner with Clark and Lois. Before he died, he told her that he knew about Clark. They could have run the watchtower together. As husband and wife forever. Slowly she glided down the dark hall and into her bedroom. Or it should have been their bedroom. The bedroom where they should have consummated their marriage on their wedding night. The bedroom where each of their children (they had wanted many) should have been conceived. The bedroom that was now shallow and lonely. She slipped into her nightgown and retired to the master bed. She cozied herself under the blankets and said a prayer to the heavens. Before turning off her light she glanced at the photo on her nightstand of Jimmy. She kissed her index and middle fingers, touched them to his smiling face in the glass, and then she turned of her light and attempted to sleep. Where in her dreams her and Jimmy were together again and there were children running through their beautiful home and life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning-Watchtower

Chloe awoke alone in her huge bed. The sunlight was streaming through the windows and she sat up slowly to stretch. Today should have been a day where she and Jimmy would wake up to each other and smile after a night of passion. No, today was not that day, it never will be that day. She made her way to the shower and let the burning hot water absorb her skin. It was refreshing and painful at the same time. Ever since he died she tortured her self like this, she almost was numb when she got this rush. After enough torture to get her blood pumping she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Quickly, she dried and straightened her hair whilst putting her make up on to. Chloe noticed that she put more make up on now. To cover the circles under her eyes, and the sudden wrinkles that lined her eyelids. From her lack of sleep. At 23, she shouldn't have any of that. She got dressed into a comfy jeans and blouse and went downstairs. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she walked into the computer den and sat at the biggest computer. Her first priority was to find Lois. Now that Lois was her only hope. After about 30 minutes of tracking the globe and coming up with nothing, an email popped up from Tess Mercer. It read:

Chloe,

I recently heard of your loss and I am terribly sorry, my deepest regrets to you. I have found no trace of Lois, but I continue to work on it. I can't seem to find Clark either, do you know where he is? I understand that Davis Bloome is dead, but I can help you with your losses in a way that you can only imagine, if you help me find Davis's body. I know you don't trust me, but you must. I have told Oliver about this and he has agreed to help you, I also promised him that I would do anything in my power to find your cousin, he agrees and he would too. Please contact me as soon as possible, I am currently in Shanghai and will be for 3 months.

Sincerely,

Tess Mercer

Chloe sat in front of her computer in a state of shock. Tess Mercer actually wanted to help her. Only if she would help find Davis's dead body. His body was nowhere to be found after it was taken to the morgue. Now why in God's name would she want to find the body of her husband's murderer. Chloe wondered what Tess meant by helping her with her loss in a way that she couldn't imagine. Chloe was going to Shanghai. She quickly made her reservations online and packed her things. She figured she wasn't going for a very long time, so she packed her largest handbag with two shirts, a black dress, a pair of pajamas, (plus her coat and the clothes she had on), her cell phone, ipod, everything else, and a small photo frame of Jimmy. She put her stuff by the door and shut down the house lights. As she was walking out the door she bumped into someone. She turned around and looked up at a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver?" was all that Chloe could spit out. Chloe hadn't seen him since Jimmy's funeral. Oliver's narrow brown eye's looked at her hazel eyes with a neutral expression.

"Hello Chloe" said Oliver formally. He was using all of his strength to restrain his anger at this woman whom he held her actions against her, yet loved as friend and co-worker at the same time. He finally embraced her into a hug. Chloe hugged him back.

"Oliver, thank God, I can't believe it's you. Why are you here?" Chloe knew she asked a rhetorical question, because Tess Mercer's email explained it all.

"I want to find Lois, and help with Jimmy's loss" he said avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I mean, I was just leaving for Shanghai to find Tess" said Chloe

"Okay we'll take my Jet" said Oliver grabbing her suitcase for her.

"Actually Oliver it's okay, I already booked my flight, I'll meet you there I guess" said Chloe starting down the steps to the driveway. Oliver stepped in front of her quickly and put his hand up in protest.

"Uh, no way I'm letting you go all the way across the world alone!"

"Oliver, I've done it before, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Chloe! We've already lost Jimmy, Clark is AWOL, and the woman I lov.. Lois is gone! I can't risk losing you too!" said Oliver.

"Wow, I thought you would never want to speak to me again after Jimmy and everything" said Chloe reservedly.

"Chloe I know your intentions were different than I thought, I understand now"

"Wow It's about time,"

"Come on let's go, we don't want to miss my jet" he said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Industries Jet

Most of the plane ride was silent between the two co-workers. An awkward silence fell upon them. Chloe was reading a book, while Oliver was on texting on his cell phone most of the time. They both developed the habit of staring out the window when their conversation finally died down. The first part of the plane ride was converse, but they both hated small talk.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?" she replied with her now usual fake smile.

"I'm sorry" he stuttered a bit on his apology, but he truly meant it.

"Okay, for what exactly?" she said shocked, relieved, and confused all at the same time.

"For not trusting you in the first place" . Chloe was speechless.

"Even though your choices brought us to that position in the first place, it wasn't your fault that Clark wanted to do the right thing" said Oliver looking her in the eyes. A sudden rush of guilt filled Chloe's veins. She fought back the recently ever so familiar well of tears filling in her eyes. The last few months she had gotten used to the sudden wave. Through a broken voice she finally replied with;

"You know that I loved Jimmy, I married him for Gods Sake, how could I not love him and want to protect him and everyone else? I knew that if Davis killed Clark, we were all doomed, I tried to protect you all, but It turned out that Davis was a cold blooded killer without his beast inside of him" said Chloe letting her voice crack again. A few tears were shed again but hardly visible.

"Chloe, I know this has been hard, and I'm truly sorry" he reached to touch her arm. Chloe gazed at him sadly.

"It dosen't mean anything now, if I had just listened to you, or let Clark take him to the Phantom Zone, none of this would have ever happened!". Oliver stiffened.

"You're right, and I don't know what "The Ice Queen" has up her sleeve, but it better be good" said Oliver. Chloe nodded her head.

"Maybe she has something to help find Lois," said Chloe hopefully. Oliver stood up and walked over to the other side of the plane. Where he reached into a compartment and pulled out a photo album. He handed it to Chloe, then tried to hide the sudden lump in his throat. Chloe opened it and it was full of pictures of Lois and him. Some of them were just Lois, Chloe had to admit, her cousin was stunning, even though she'd never admit it. They were both so full of joy in the pictures. Chloe looked at Oliver.

"Ollie, why did you keep this?" she said as she flipped through the book. Oliver sat back down across from her, and avoided eye contact."Oh my god, you still love her don't you? Not as just a friend but like..." Chloe's voice died down. Oliver nodded his head.

"Even if were not together or she dosen't love me anymore, I still can't live without her, we have to find her" he said deeply.

"Ollie we are going to find her, with or without Tess." said Chloe handing to book to Oliver. The rest of the plane was silent. Oliver continually flipped through his Lois photos, and Chloe drifted in and out of her much needed sleep.


End file.
